Various types and configurations of pet toys have been known and widely used for many years. Tug toys or pull toys typically require a human to grasp one end of the toy, while the pet, typically a dog, pulls on the opposing end of the toy. While such toys have proved satisfactory for their intended purpose, they require human participation in order to operate.
Other toys available for pets, such as balls or chew toys, permit the pet to exercise and play without human assistance, but may easily be lost or "hidden" by the pet.